


Fill my cup anew

by Fortitude



Series: Character studies through song [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Song Lyrics, character study through song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortitude/pseuds/Fortitude
Summary: A lyric translation of a norwegian song that gives of a very strong Eliot vibe
Series: Character studies through song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786999





	Fill my cup anew

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a translation of lyrics from one of my favourite bands, Valkyrien Allstars, and their song "Fyll mitt beger på ny"
> 
> I know no other norwegian Magicians fans, and I need someone to cry with over how incredibly *Eliot* this song is (though I'm not sure how well it translates)
> 
> If you want to listen to the song, it can be found on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/5wsGYR8Zo1aWXBRAWH8q7j?si=agwMNnvbTaKsMhbe2FeycQ)

Fill my cup anew!

Be silent in the cups hold  
It's the joy that warms my soul with its glow.  
Drink with me! - Who will not? - Everything changes abruptly!  
But my cup is faithful through good and the bad.  
  
I have taken what was offered me, and never said no,  
and the most beautiful eyes have shone against me.  
I have felt - who has not? - It burned in my blood.  
But where passion lives, no joy may take root.  
  
We can dream in the youth's hopeful spring  
of a friendship that can not be worn by the years.  
I've had - who has not? - So many a friend.  
But constant is the wine, and there's no one like it!  
  
For your beloveds love can cool at once,  
and your dearest friend of your friendship grow tired.  
You'll be gray! - Who will not? - Our beauty perishes!  
Only wine becomes better, year after year!  
  
And when the youths futile hope is wrecked,  
\- Yes then one seeks consolation in one's cup at last.  
Of course I see - who does not? - When the spirit takes flame,  
that in wine there was truth from the dawn of the grape!  
  
In the box Pandora to earth has brought  
remained only one - that was hope, it is said.  
There was hope! - Was it not? - Let those who want hope!  
Those who drink in delight, doesn't need hope!  
  
O so live then, grape! - When it's youth goes,  
shall its age become once to our joy!  
We shall die! - Who will not! - Forgive us our sins!  
May we meet again around the heavenly barrels!

* * *

This gives me strong Eliot vibes, not just because of the obvious alcohol mentions, but also about the pushing people away and fear that those he loves will eventually leave him. It's vulnerability and a hopefulness on the behalf of others (but not himself), disguised as a drinking song, which feels appropriate.

And also a little for some slightly lewd double entendres that end up being either a lot more or a lot less obvious in English than in the original Norwegian, such as the first line, where I translated the norwegian word _kjød_ as hold, when it more or less means flesh or body (google translate uses womb, which I disagree with for a lot of reasons) and is mostly used in old references to the sins of the flesh ~~(let's talk about sex, baby)~~ So it's literal translation is more "be silent in the flesh of the cup" and most likely refers to getting drunk and having sex, which is also pretty on brand for Eliot. Also in the "those who drink in delight" line, which directly translated would be more like "those who swallow happily". Don't even get me started on the line "beloveds love", which in Norwegian uses words that would make a direct translation more like "beloveds lovemaking" or maybe, in a more metaphorical translation, "beloveds passion".

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found on [tumblr](https://the-fandom-life-rocks.tumblr.com)


End file.
